1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention can relate to a screen and a projector, and more particularly to techniques for a screen using a micro-lens array.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art micro-lens arrays can be used in a screen to form a projection image through transmission or reflection of projection light from a projector. The related art micro-lens array can include a plurality of micro-lens elements. Each micro-lens element forming the micro-lens array allows projection light to travel in a direction to the viewers by refracting the projection light in a predetermined direction. Hence, by providing the micro-lens array to the screen, it is possible to secure a satisfactory field of view by improving light utilization. A technique, for example, in JP-A-2003-29344 is a technique for a screen using the micro-lens array.